The Tale of the Three Bad Friends
by TheRoyalHippogriff
Summary: Germania is reading a story for Ludwig and Gilbert, but Gilbert keeps interupting him. And how do he interupt him? By telling him how it should be. And how does he change it? READ TO SEE!


Well, this is my first story, so please be nice... I don't own the characters or the Tale of the Three Brothers, which is the story Germania is reading.

The words _written like this _is the text JKR wrote

The words written like this is parts in the story Gilbert changes or dialouge.

**The Tale of the Three Bad Friends**

_"There were once three brothers..."_

"Friends!"

"...Friends who _were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight._

_In time, the friends reached a river too drep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across..._"

"Awesome me can do anything, Vati, don't try to fool me!"

"_However, these bro_-friends _were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

_And Death..._"

"Ivan!"

"Gilbert, do not say anything like that about classmates ever again!"

"Come on, Vati! Just say Ivan! Or else, Awesome me will tell Elizavetha about you and that Vargas guy!"

"_Fine... And_ Ivan _spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out for three victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But _Ivan _was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three bro-_"

"Friends!"

_"Upon their magic, and said that each had earned a price for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest bro-"_

"Gilbert!"

"_So_ Gilbert, _who was a combative man.._."

"Oh, yeah, that's Awesome me!"

"_Asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for it's owner, a wand worthy a wizard who had conquered Dea_-Ivan. _So_ Ivan _crossed to an elder three on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to_ Gilbert.

_Then the second_ friend _who was an arrogant man..."_

"Francis!"

_"...Decided that he wanted to humiliate_ Ivan _further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death... _Ivan. _So_ Ivan _picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to_ Francis, _and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And_ _then_ Ivan _asked_ Antonio..."

"Hey, Vati, how did you know?"

"I know who your friends are. And know, keep quiet!

_And then_ Ivan _asked_ Antonio _what he would like_. Antonio _was the humblest and also the wisest of the_ friends..."

"What? Vati! Awesome me am smarter than..."

"Keep quiet or I'll end the story right now! Antonio _was the humblest and also the wisest of the friends, and he did not trust_ Ivan. _So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by _Ivan. _And_ Ivan, _most unwillingly, handled over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then_ Ivan _stood aside and allowed the three_ friends _to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring_ Ivan's _gifts_.

_In due course the friends separated, each for his own destination._

Gilbert _travelled for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, he sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel..."_

"That's Roderich!"

"Gilbert! Don't talk about your cousin like that!"

"Fine, fine, sorry! Now, go on!"

"Naturally_, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fall to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy..._"

"Roderich!"

_"Dead upon the floor..."_

"Alright, I'll take that back!"

"Gilbert _proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from _Ivan_ himself, and how it made him invincible."_

"Oh, yeah! That's what I call a happy ending!"

"_It's not over yet. That very night, another wizard crept upon_ Gilbert _as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand, and for good measure, slit_ Gilbert's _throat_."

"Vati, what kind of story is this?"

"It was you who insisted on being the oldest brother. Now, keep quiet.

_And so_ Ivan _took_ Gilbert _for his own_.

_Meanwhile_, Francis _journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared at once before him._"

"I didn't know that Matthew is dead! Or that he is a girl..."

_"Yet she was silent and cold, separated from him as though by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. _Finally_, Francis, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly join her..."_

"Francis would never do that..."

"_And so_ Ivan _took_ Francis _for his own_.

_But though_ Ivan _searched for _Antonio_ for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that _Antonio_ finally took off the Cloack of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And he greeted _Ivan_ as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

* * *

"Wow, Vati, that story was so cool!"

"I'm glad. Now, good night."

"Vati..."

"Yes, Ludwig?"

"May I choose the story next time?"

"Of course..."

"No way! Awesome me..."

"Shall go to sleep, right now!"

"But, Vati..."

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
